Dark Side of the Moon
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Two twins are leading the other's life but how far can the charade go? Neither is truly willing to stop the charade as they are finally praised for being themselves. However they soon grow older and there is both war and marriage on the horizon. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

I hope that you all appreciate this new idea! I'm so excited about it, please enjoy!

It started on the day they were born. The medicine man had told the Fa family that they were being blessed with twins. When the day of their birth arrived the first to enter the world was a weak male whom the doctor was unsure would survive the night .The next was a female twin who seemed to be wanting to make up for her brother's weakness with her loud cries and eager hunger for milk.

The doctor handed the girl to her mother as he finished his business and began to tend to the boy. The male's heart beat was shallow and his movements faint. At one point he shook his head and brought out a cloth to wrap the infant in when the Grandmother who had been in attendance for the birth began to pray the ancestors that they would bless the boy with strength. Slowly color began to return to him and he started to mewl for milk. The sister seemed to be waving her arm for her brother to join her at their mother's breast and he was offered food as well.

In the passing days he soon became as strong as his sister, though his lungs were weak he was overall a healthy child. From that day on none could contest that they two shared a special bonds. Many said it was because they were twins born into the world together after sharing their mother's womb they were destined to be close. However this was only the beginning of their destiny together.

Mulan pouted as she put on her dress, since she was still young she wore pants under so that she could help with the chores and frolic without being encumbered. Still she scowled at the very thought of wearing such attire all the time. She was ten years old and her mother insisted it was time that she stopped dressing as a boy and began to behave like a girl. She rolled her eyes at her dress again and went to see her brother.

Jun smiled from his seat by the window and set aside his reading as he stood to welcome his sister. "Mulan you look so pretty!" He exclaimed as he came over to touch the fabric of her dress himself. He smiled fondly at the material and said "You are lucky to wear such pretty clothes."

Mulan snorted and rolled her eyes at the softly spoken words "I look silly." She said as she turned away shaking her head "Mother says that I can't wear clothes like yours anymore…" She shook her head "It isn't fair!"

Jun looked at his sister and felt at a loss of how to appease her. "I'm sure you can still wear them…just not as much." His answer didn't seem to change her feelings as he soon heard the sound of her crying. He gave another soft smile as he touched her shoulder "If it makes you feel better…I wish I could wear such pretty clothes." He blushed softly, he already ashamed his father enough with his weak body and interest in literature rather than fighting. He often wondered if he would ever stop embarrassing his family.

Mulan looked at her brother sadly, he would never say it but she thought it often. She thought that there must have been a mistake when they were born, she couldn't think of anything more natural than Jun wearing pretty clothes, and there was nothing she would like more than to wear his pants and learn how to fight from their father. She gasped as she looked at her brother. Often before now since they both wore the same style of clothing everyone would be confused who was the brother, teachers, neighbors, even their own parents sometimes couldn't tell who was Jun and who Mulan.

Jun looked up and saw a familiar look on Mulan's face. He narrowed his eyes, doing his best to appear stern "Mulan…whatever you're thinking we can't do it…we'll get in trouble!"

Mulan laughed and quickly began to change out of her clothes "Oh come one we won't get in trouble! They can't even tell us apart and now we'll be able to do what you want! You can stay home and read and write all day with Mother and I'll learn how to fight from Father!" She pushed her clothes into his arms and said "Hurry! Mother's going to be coming soon!"

Jun shook his head even as he tenderly set the clothes aside and began to change out of his clothes. "Please think about this Mulan! How will they not know?" He reluctantly handed her his clothes and then closed his eyes as he caressed the fabric of the new dress. "I suppose…one day won't hurt…would it?" He realized it was already too late as Mulan was dressed and he could hear their mother coming down the hall. He quickly put on the dress and then waited with anticipation to see if they could get away with this.

Their mother walked into the room and looked critically down at her children before speaking "Jun your father is waiting for you out in the courtyard…he won't allow for you to continue hiding here inside; and Mulan! You haven't done anything with your hair! I knew that dress would look lovely on you! Now let's get you tidied up, the etiquette tutor will be arriving any minute and I want you to be presentable for once!"

Jun and Mulan exchanged glances as they left the room. They knew their parents would not be amused with their antics if they were found out. However neither was willing to give up the chance to do what they had always desired. Certain it would only last one magical way they separated and walked away.

Several months later they had continued the charade, neither parent catching on to the switch and in fact began to praise the children for their 'improved interests 'in their respective studies. Mulan was certain the arrangement could continue indefinitely. Jun however was much less hopeful.

By moonlight the children met up and whispered to each other by candlelight "Mulan we have to stop! How long do you think we can keep doing this? Father and Mother are bound to find out soon and they'll be furious with us! Not to mention if it's someone else who should realize our game…then we will bring dishonor to the family!"

Mulan shook her head "They are praising us! For once they are proud of us! I for one like the change instead of constantly being berated I'm encouraged! Don't tell me that you don't enjoy it too!"

Jun looked away, in able to lie to his sister "It doesn't matter if I enjoy it…we both have our place in life. What happens when we get older? How will we cover my deepening voice? Or hide when you begin to develop?"

Mulan shook her head and waved her hand as if to banish his concerns. "Don't worry we'll figure something out when we get there." She took her brother's hands into hers and said desperately "Just for once…let us try to be happy?" Jun said nothing but nodded, he would do anything for his beloved sister.

Their game continued farther than either child imagined. Due to his weak lungs and lack of physical strength Jun was able to continue his role and blossomed under the life he was now leading. His voice remained light and even while his body was slender enough to pass for a young woman.

Mulan also developed into her role, her light frame became steeled by muscle and she learned how to deepen her voice so as to avoid suspicion. If she seemed to be more modest than other young men it was waved off and not subjected to deeper scrutiny. They continued in this way for years, until the fateful day when the Matchmaker was to decide their futures.

I hope that you all have enjoyed this first chapter, more coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your interest! Please continue to enjoy!

Jun looked at his reflection as he put the final touches on his makeup. He smiled at himself certain that today was the day he would bring the ultimate dishonor on the family. However it was too late to stop now, Mulan would not be prepared for a meeting with the matchmaker and such a meeting was fated to end in disaster. He checked to make sure that his long flawless ebony hair was securely in place before he stood to leave. There was one more thing he could do for Mulan before this ended.

He prayed to their ancestors that they would grant him one more day in this role. One day so that he could secure a good marriage for his sister before they were forced to return to their original roles. Mulan was old enough to wed by now and nothing they did would be able to hide who was in fact really Mulan. He closed his eyes and prayed for guidance. Their grandmother had always told them that Jun was blessed by the Ancestors because of the tale of their birth; he hoped that she was right.

Jun finished his prayer before gracefully making his way out of the room; to meet with his mother who would take him to the Matchmaker. He had of course turned down her offers of having him dressed by one of the Bride Makers and insisted on dressing himself. His eyes landed on the family temple and he continued to make his way towards the small cart they would ride in on. He could feel his breaths shortening with his rising fear and tried to calm himself. He had always felt that since his life had been renewed when it had started to fade that he was here to serve some purpose for the ancestors. He only hoped he would ensure Mulan's happiness before he could no longer protect her.

Mulan watched Jun ride off. She had offered to take his place for the matchmaking ceremony; but knew that he was the only one ready for such a meeting. She was relieved when he once again saved her and insisted on finishing what they started. She looked away towards her injured father a lucky fate for most soldiers. She couldn't imagine Jun fighting and bit her lip in fear of what would happen if he tried. There were whispers that the Huns were going to try to invade and she prayed that they were not true. Soon Jun would have to resume where she left off, she wouldn't be able to bare watching him ride off to war, he would be riding off to his death as certain as if it was their father who answered the summons.

Jun smiled gently as he his mother and grandmother waited with him for the Matchmaker to appear. He had been advised by the ancestors last night to accept the cricket his grandmother would give him, but to release it as soon as possible. It would only bring him trouble in the upcoming interview. He bent and held his parasol before him as the doors slammed open. He heard Mulan's name called and answered by standing as he closed the parasol and bowed to the honored matchmaker. She made a pleased grunt before turning and motioning for him to follow. He took a steadying breath and entered.

The Matchmaker turned him and looked at him from all angles before noting on her sheet "Skinny but you seem to be able to bare sons." Jun assumed this was due to his slender but rather hipless frame. He watched her carefully; he had become good at observing people and knowing what they wanted from him. He was asked to recite a line of etiquette and he answered softly "Fulfill your duties calmly and respectfully. Reflect before you act. This will bring you honor and glory."

Once again the Matchmaker made a pleased hum as she took a quick note and motioned for him to come join her at the table. "Now pour the tea. To please your future in-laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement. You must also be poised."

Jun lowered his eyes as he poured the tea for the matchmaker and one for himself as well. He set the tea pot aside and waited for the Matchmaker to take the first sip before sampling some of his own.

The matchmaker looked across at the striking young woman before her and gave a small smile "You're doing quite well…most girls allow their nervousness to take hold of them and chatter endlessly. Yet despite how you are feeling you remain perfectly poised…this reflects well on your family."

Jun set down his cup and bowed his head before saying softly "You honor me and my family with your words Matchmaker." He looked up through his lashes at her as he said "My only hope is to serve my family well."

The Matchmaker seemed to take this into consideration for a moment. "Hmmm perhaps I might have a match for you after all…" She started to go through her notes on her clipboard and smiled "Ahh yes…It seems the General's son is of marrying age and his father has begun looking for a suitable wife for him. No doubt your father's honorable record in the army will give you added charm. I will arrange a meeting between the two of you."

For once Jun was silent not out of etiquette but out of shock. Marriage to the general's son would give Mulan the best possible life he could arrange. However, to secure this marriage it would not be so cut and dry as a deal made through the matchmaker. They would be expected to meet in person to see if 'Mulan' suited the tastes of the Son and their parents would make the arrangements. Realizing he had been silent for almost too long Jun quickly bowed his head and said "My fate is in your hands Matchmaker."

The doors to the Matchmaker's compound opened quickly and those gathered quickly went silent to hear how Fa Mulan faired. The Matchmaker appeared first with a docile Mulan following behind her as she announced "Fa Mulan has been granted a meeting with the General and his Son…"

The gathered people cheered as Jun moved to rejoin his mother and grandmother. He could see in their eyes he had made them proud and knew that his father would also be very pleased. He only hoped he could secure this marriage for Mulan before returning to his intended role. He prayed that the ancestors would give him the time and strength that he would need to succeed.

They returned and his mother ran to joyfully tell his father the news. His father cheered and announced they would celebrate with a fine meal tonight; Jun was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice Mulan standing next to him. He looked up and saw her expectant expression "The Matchmaker has arranged for us to meet the General and his Son for a possible marriage agreement."

Mulan gasped, she knew that Jun would make a better 'Mulan' than she ever could, but to hear that he had impressed the Matchmaker to such an extent she was once again certain they had been assigned the wrong roles at birth. "Thank you." She said sincerely before their father came to congratulate 'Mulan'. If they had time they would speak more later.

In the end they did not have the time to arrange a private talk between them. In the coming days both were busy in their roles preparing for the General's arrival. Also with the rumors of the Huns getting closer they knew that time would be limited to secure a marriage arrangement. Jun also knew that his mother and father were hoping the shortness of time would play in their favor and make the General urgent to find a wife for his son.

They arrived three days later and the whole family came out to meet them. The General bowed his head towards them as did his son and they answered in return. The General looked over 'Mulan' and smiled in approval before turning to Fa Zhou "It seems we have some arrangements to make, let the lovebirds get to know one another was we talk." He smiled at Fa Lee and said "My wife passed away some years ago…I hope you will be gentle with me as we bargain." He laughed as he followed the family inside. This left the young adults standing awkwardly outside.

Shang was surprised to see that Fa Zhou had two children, though he remembered hearing his wife had given birth to twins he was surprised how similar they were despite they were a young man and woman. Jun looked a bit slender for a man, but the muscle on his frame proved his strength through his simple clothes. His face was handsome and his hair pulled back into a knot showed his features off well.

Mulan in contrast seemed not so much slender as slight, her long hair was arranged on her head with white flowers and the white and purple clothing she wore worked to show off her made up face and luminous eyes. He bowed his head at 'Jun' and said "Excuse us; I will escort your sister to the gardens as our parents talk." For a moment he didn't think 'Jun' would let him, there was a certain look in the young man's eyes that warned him off before he bowed his head and conceded.

Jun was glad that Mulan had not challenged the General's son. It would not help matter if the possibly future brother in-laws fought before the marriage was even arranged. Jun gave Mulan one last warning look before turning his attention to Shang and said quietly "The gardens are this way…we have the most beautiful blossoms to view."

Shang looked down uncertainly at Mulan and then smiled as he held out his arm to escort her. He was surprised to find that she was not as short as most of the woman he had encountered, in fact she was the same height as her brother. Something he assumed resulted from them being twins. He brought his attention back to the matter at hand. She could possibly be his future wife and so far she was much more pleasing than the others he had interviewed.

Jun was surprised to find himself warmed at Shang's touch and wondered if he had been playing his role as a woman too long. He blushed as they sat down on a garden bench and Shang slowly edged his way closer. Jun felt their thighs touch and told himself he was only imagining the sudden increase of heat it inspired. His mind went blank form thoughts when strong calloused fingers cupped his chin and forced him to look at Shang.

Shang had taken a moment to enjoy the pleasant blush on Mulan's features before feeling his confidence return. He smiled and gently urged her to look at him "You don't have to be a docile porcelain doll with me Mulan…I want to get to know you, no matter what are parents decide you interest me."

Jun was startled at Shang's words and had no idea how to respond. He was unused to being asked questions about himself. However seeing that Shang truly wanted and answer he replied honestly "I like to spend my time reading literature and writing poetry…My favorite spot is the window in my room." He wondered if he was being too audacious before saying softly "Though I find myself becoming fond of the garden as well."

Shang had never before been keen on Poetry or literature but now he found himself struck by a sudden interest. "You do? Would you read some to me?"

Jun smiled warmly and found himself laying his hand on top of Shang's "If it would please you…I can recite one of my favorites." Shang looked at him expectantly and he flushed as he looked towards the lotus pond and said softly

"Outside the railings chrysanthemums are sad,  
And orchids are shedding tears of dew.  
The silk curtains hang light and cool,  
A pair of swallows flying off.  
The bright moon knows not the sorrow  
Of departure and solitude,  
It's slanting rays piercing the vermilion portals  
Till dawn breaks.

Last night the west wind withered the emerald leaves.  
Alone, I mounted the stairs  
To look down the endless road.  
I wanted to write but had not elegant notepaper.  
And the rivers are wide, and the mountains so high,  
I do not know where to locate you." (Yan Shu C.E. 991-1055).

He was surprised to find himself once again forced to look at Shang as the General's son said breathlessly "That was beautiful." Before Shang's firm lips were pressing against his own soft ones.

Jun was too startled to do anything and slowly the warmth that was effecting him began t encourage him to respond. Before he had the chance Shang pulled away and looked away in shame "I'm sorry…that was very forward of me…I should not treat such a beautiful maiden in that way."

Jun was uncertain with how to respond and then pressed his thigh against Shang's as he said "If you do not judge me harshly…I would say that it was most enjoyable." He smiled when he saw the startled expression on Shang's face before they were interrupted.

They looked up at the arrival of their parents and quickly pulled apart much to the amusement to the adults. The general looked at his besotted son and said "It seems we have chosen wisely…Shang I present you to your future bride: Fa Mulan."

Thank you all so much for enjoying this!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so very much for your support! Please continue to enjoy!

Shang smiled when he and his father returned to their lodgings. They had traveled a great distance to meet the Fa family but it seemed that their journey was worth it. Mulan was as beautiful and talented as the Matchmaker had told them. He had at first been hesitant about marrying, thinking he should wait until he was better settled into a military career. However his father believed that since War was threatening it was good for a man to have a home to return to. After meeting Mulan Shang couldn't agree more.

Jun was troubled by his own thoughts and looked on the cool beauty of the moon to try to calm his intense feelings. He was strangely conflicted about the marriage to the Li family. He was certain there could be no better future for Mulan…but for the first time he was hesitant to give it to her. He told himself that he had been role-playing a woman so long that his feelings for Shang were confused. Once he and Mulan were married Jun would be nothing more to him than a Brother in Law. He clenched his fist and then carefully relaxed it. What was wrong with him?

Mulan had watched Jun carefully after the meeting and arrangement with Shang and was certain that a ripple had troubled the usually tranquil pool that was her brother. She had assumed that something indecent might have taken place but Jun had quickly assured her that Shang had been a perfect gentle man…perhaps too quickly. He had also begun sighing softly to himself, lost in thought.

She knew Jun almost as well as he knew her. She knew that he wouldn't make those sighs for nothing, Jun felt things very deeply which was only strengthened by the spiritual connection he had to their ancestors. She smiled softly to herself, was Jun in love?

The General and his son returned a day later. General Li was sad to inform the Fa family that he was being called to the Emperor's Palace. He looked at Fa Zhou levelly as he said "It is a matter of great importance that he wishes to discuss with me. I don't mean to alarm you…but there is a good chance your son might soon have to answer a soldier's summons."

Fa Zhou bowed his head and nodded "He is ready…I believe he will make an excellent solider for the army and help defeat the Huns once and for all."

Shang was watching the expressions on Mulan and Jun's face carefully. Jun's eyes widened when he heard he would soon be answering a summons. Shang knew that it would be intimidating to someone who had not grown up around the military to be facing their first war. It was Mulan's face that concerned him the most, she looked stricken and Shang quickly approached to reassure her

Jun heard the men discussing near and knew that the day had finally come when they could no longer be children and have to take their true roles in life. He was going to motion for Mulan to meet him in the gardens so that they could talk privately, however he was delayed by the arrival of Shang.

Jun looked up and saw that Shang sympathized with him, though not aware of exactly what was causing 'Mulan's 'distress. Jun took a calming breath as Shang approached; they had been so careful up to now he could not ruin it for them. He brought his turbulent emotions back under control and smiled calmly up at Shang. "Perhaps a discussion in the garden?" he asked quietly.

Shang was happy to see Mulan's smile again and said "That would be great." He bowed his head to Jun as they left and put a reassuring hand on Jun's shoulder letting him know that he wasn't alone. He led Mulan to the garden happy to have more alone time with her.

Jun waited until they were seated at the bench they had found last time. He shifted so that he was looking at Shang before he started "I hope that I'm not taking liberties with you…but please…Look after yourself and Jun while you are away…I can't bear the thought of loosing either of you." Jun had said the words because they were expected, but was surprised to see there was more feeling that he thought there should be.

Shang was glad he could ease some of Mulan's worries and tenderly caressed her painted face with his hand, wondering what her features looked like without the formal make-up "I will do all in my power to ensure that we return to you safe and unharmed."

Jun felt himself relax from tension he didn't know he was holding as he said gratefully "Thank you…" He gave a small gasp as he found himself being pulled into a tight embrace by the general's son. "Li Shang…I…I fear this might be most improper."

Shang shivered as Mulan whispered his name, his proper name, and one that she soon wouldn't have to use once they were married. "I know…but I think our parents will forgive us. I'm afraid we can't arrange a marriage until after I return, please wait for me?"

Jun closed his eyes and for a moment allowed himself to pretend that Shang was saying these things to _him _"Yes…I'll wait for you."

It was a week later when they got the Summons, Mulan as Jun dutifully accepted the scroll on behalf of their father. No one seemed to notice her pained expression as she looked at Jun who was looking at the scroll with resignation. His borrowed time was running out.

That night Jun wiped off his makeup and looked carefully at his features. He was almost to pretty to be a man he thought. Not in a vain sense, but rather he hoped no one would notice the subtle differences when he returned to being Jun. He looked at his collection of books and smiled as he tenderly caressed their covers. He could not bring them with him and he doubted he would be returning. Despite what he made Shang promised he was well aware that an untrained man with his lack of strength was doomed in the army. He set aside his clothes and put the rest of the room into order before he snuck over to Mulan…or rather 'Jun's' rooms.

Mulan looked up when she heard the soft taps and looked around the room she has stayed in for the past several years. She thought she ought to have cleaned up for him, but she knew she had not because she was putting off the inevitable.

Mulan opened the door and let Jun in, she looked him over and thought that the plain clothes and unstyled hair looked so _wrong _on Jun. She shook her head and touched his face, instantly being able to tell the difference between her toughened skin and his soft texture. "Jun…" She said softly, her voice almost breaking at the thought of what would happen to him.

Jun took her hand in his and smiled calmly at her "Mulan we knew this day was coming, a man from the Fa family will have to answer the summons. Father cannot go and I must." He tenderly kissed her fingers as he took a deep breath "I have done all I can for you Mulan, you have a good marriage awaiting you and a safe future. That is all I have ever wanted for you. Now…you must let me go and let me see this to the end as we promised."

Mulan was ashamed that tears were trailing down her cheeks, she hadn't cried in years, if ever since she was a child. Now she had to watch as her brother did the ultimate sacrifice for her, he lived as a woman for years because of her selfish wish as a child. Then ignored his warnings when he said they wouldn't be prepared for their roles in life if they continued. He had protected her from her foolishness by securing her future and safety…she had condemned him to death. She wrapped her arms around him and put her face into his neck as if she was a child once again "I don't want you to go Jun…" She said softly, begging for him to find another solution.

Jun pulled away and carded his fingers through Mulan's short hair "When they ask you about your hair say you cut it as an offering to the gods for our safe return…." His breath caught as he sudden realized he had not cut his own hair. He pulled the long strands with his slender fingers. "Mulan…I don't think I can cut it myself." He whispered closing his eyes "I fear I am too vain…will you cut my hair for me?"

Mulan shook her head "No! No it suits you! Everything suits you!" Her frame wracked with her cries and Jun gently led her to bed

"Please… rest tonight…then tomorrow you must cut my hair for me…" Jun pleaded as he tucked her in "You have to be prepared for tomorrow…" He sighed as he added softly "And so must I."

Mulan rested in bed until she felt as if the sheets were chaining her down, they were far too soft. She shoved them off and sighed as she looked out on the raining night. What was she going to do? Tomorrow after she cut Jun's hair he would be surely heading off to his death. She closed her eyes and visions of what would happen flashed before her eyes. Jun would be training or…Gods forbid, in battle and his lungs would be unable to keep up with the strain. He would become breathless and weak and then he would be defenseless…then he would be gone. She clutched her fists until she felt drops of blood spring from where her nails were digging into her skin. Why? Why did it have to be like this?

Jun set the scroll next to his bed and tried to adjust to the uncomfortable mattress, knowing he would be facing worse soon. He touched the scroll one last time before praying to the ancestors that they watch over Mulan…and Shang.

Mulan caressed the comb that Jun had given her as a gift; it was given to Jun by their Mother and was made of jade with a carved ivory flower. She knew it was Jun's favorite comb and that she would wear it and think of him. "It's not fair…" She said softly before she felt her resolve steel "It's not fair…I'm the one prepared but Jun will go to his death?" She clutched the comb as she said "No" and stood to go into Jun's room. He had protected her from her life as woman all these years; she was going to protect him in return.

Jun woke up to the sound of the family ancestors whispering frantically in his ear. He sat up suddenly and tried to catch his breath as his mind raced to find the source of their discord. It was found quickly when he saw the jade comb by his bead and the scroll missing. "_No_…" He gasped as he hurried out of bed; hoping he wasn't too late to save Mulan.

The armor was gone, so was their stallion and the gates swung mockingly in the night air as if telling him that he could have stopped her if he tried harder. He knelt down to the muddy ground as he clutched at his heart, his breath coming in short choking gasps. He had been too late, he hadn't held up their end of the bargain and now Mulan would either die by an enemy's sword or by her own if she was discovered. "Ancestors…hear my prayer…watch over Mulan."

He returned to Mulan's rooms and changed clothes… something would have to be done, he could not marry Shang and Mulan could not remain hidden forever. He would have to go after her.

Thank you all SO much for your support! Hope you enjoyed the update!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the support! Please continue to enjoy this story!

Mulan looked down at the camp with trepidation. True for the past almost ten years she had been living as a man, but she never forgot that she was a woman and what would happen to her if she were to be found out. She reminded herself that if she hadn't come than Jun would have and he would have died. She simply prayed that she would be able to get through this without being found out, then she would have repaid her debt to Jun and could live in peace.

She descended on her horse and looked around at her fellow soldiers. They were certainly different from the polished noble youths she had trained so far with. They were uncouth and disgusting in their behavior, but from now they were her brother's in arms. She spotted a group of three up ahead; one was rather large but seemed peaceful, the other was lean and seemed very feisty, while the third seemed to be their leader and was itching for a fight. She sighed 'better start making friends' she thought to herself as she approached them.

Shang looked at his father with awe as he was named captain. He didn't hear the reasons why he was given this position all his mind seem to ring with was the word 'Captain' over and over again. He smiled proudly as he fastened his sword, his smile turned warm when he thought of Mulan and her reaction to his new post. She would certainly be impressed with him.

They were called to order as the Imperial Troops left, Mulan knew that if she were born a man she would dream of being one of them. She paid attention as Shang immediately began his training. Telling them to make camp and organize a watch schedule before sundown. She winced when he began telling them their training regimen…this would not be easy.

Jun had stayed up the rest of the night pacing as he wondered how he would do this. It would reflect poorly on Mulan if she left without a valid reason and without an escort. He frowned as he looked at his reflection and then an idea occurred to him. He would write a note to their parents saying that Mulan had wanted to see her brother off and she would return in a few days. It was an audacious thing for her to do, but it wouldn't be too scandalous. She would be with her brother for the beginning part of the journey and then she would return with a paid escort. He looked at the rising sun and knew he had to leave before the family woke.

He mounted one of the mares form their stables and took one last look at his home. When he returned he would no longer be Mulan but Jun. He was dressed in traveling clothes, his hair was put up in a bun, and he would have Mulan cut it when he reached her. He urged the mare to go as fast as she could, he did not have time to waver in his choice.

Mulan grunted in pain as she hit the ground once again, hand to hand combat was the thing she was worst at. She had better aim than the other soldiers and when they marched she was able to keep pace, but in combat the physical difference between her and her opponent was too much for even her training to overcome. She would manage to get in some good punches and kicks, but then Shang would respond by using his brute force to overwhelm her. She stood and prepared for another round when she saw Jun signaling her from beyond the camp.

Quickly she allowed the next person in line to spar to take her place as she grabbed a damp towel and ran to meet him. What was Jun doing here? She was supposed to save him from this fate!

Jun waited for Mulan to come and smiled when she was able to slip away easily. He had been watching her train and she as an amazing sight. He hoped she hadn't impressed them too much; it would be hard for him to do anything as impressive as her.

Mulan found him hiding in the bushes and whispered afraid of them being caught "Jun what are you doing here? I took your place so that you wouldn't have to fight!"

Jun looked at her firmly "Mulan…I respect what you are trying to do for me but think! If we had been discovered before now it would have meant dishonor. Now it will mean your death!" He took her shoulders "I have done this for you…we know what will happen to me and we must accept it! Please…Mulan let me protect you."

Mulan shook her head "No Jun, let me protect _you._" She looked at her beautiful brother and felt her strength return just at the sight of him. He was beautiful, even in traveling clothes he out shone in them. He was clever to wear them as they were gender neutral and he could be what he needed in order to pass safely. She caressed his cheek "I heard Shang and Chi-fu speaking. Chi-fu thinks that Shang is too young to be captain and will refuse to let us join in the fight. I'll be perfectly safe!"

Jun was distracted by a moment and smiled happily "Shang is Captain!" He felt pride fill him as he remembered his place but not before he saw the knowing look on Mulan's face and quickly resumed their conversation "I won't risk it!"

"Risk what exactly?" Mulan and Jun froze in fear when they heard Shang's voice come from the bushes behind them as he stepped forward "Jun we didn't finish our sparring session…and who is this?" He said angrily as he pointed his finger at Jun.

Mulan and Jun thought quickly, it seemed he had not heard most of their conversation and so their secret was safe. However they needed a story and one fast, Jun was paralyzed in terror at what could or would happen to him and so Mulan said the first thing that came to her mind "He's my cousin…Ping."

There was silence for a moment as Shang looked at Mulan seriously and then turned his attention to 'Ping'. "I was not aware of another member of your family being called…" He grabbed the slender young man by the shoulder and said "Why are you late to answering the summons?"

Jun was too afraid to speak, certain that when Shang saw his face he would recognize him as 'Mulan' immediately. He was surprised when instead of reacting Shang simply raised his eye brow and said "Well?"

It was then that Jun realized every time Shang had seen him he had been wearing formal make up and clothing, the make-up had helped him hide his more masculine features and the travel clothes did not play up his slender form. "I…I…" He tried to think and then explained "My father…Fa Li's brother, was supposed to answer the summons…but when he was preparing to leave he injured himself with the horse. My family thinks I am too young to fight but I could not risk my father's safety."

Jun waited to see if Shang would accept the story, it was probable. His reason would explain his slender form and his lack of strength if he was too young and the story about the horse was the perfect reason for why he was late. He looked up into Shang's eyes and saw that there was respect there.

Shang had been suspicious when Jun had left their sparring session so quickly and had set up pairs before following after. When he heard two voices coming from the bush he had thought that perhaps Jun was meeting up with a girl from a nearby village. It made sense now the he would have seen his younger cousin and come to find out what had happened. He admired the young man, Ping. He seemed too young to join the training, he was so small and slender but he had risked it for his father. "Alright but no more delays, Jun help Ping set up his tent and then bring him back to the training field, we still have a few hours before sundown."

Jun could not believe it actually worked but hurriedly followed after Mulan, he had not brought any supplies with him besides food and a few weapons but Mulan helped him pitch a tent from some of the surplus they had and found him blankets and a pillow to use. He decided this was the best he could do for now, to join Mulan in her training and protect her as much as he could.

Jun realized that now was the time and took Mulan by the shoulder "Mulan…thank you for helping me…but if I'm to be a young man we have to cut my hair…" He pulled off his hood and revealed his large bun.

Mulan shook her head "Keep your hair Jun…if you keep it up in a tight bun no one will notice." When Jun looked at her in confusion she rolled her eyes and hurriedly tightened the bun so that it was much smaller and held his hair back firmly in place. "There…now no one can tell and you'll still have it." She smiled and said "Now let's get back to training, Shang's fair but he still has to put up with Chi-fu."

Jun watched her for a minute before he followed after. It seemed this was as best as they could work out for now. It was a fair compromise and they would manage. He touched his firm little bun and smiled, it was vain of him, but he was happy he would be able to keep his hair.

Mulan looked up at the friends she had made during her stay here. They were Ling, Chein Po, and Yao, they were nice guys and had goods hearts despite the exteriors that they paraded. Except Chein Po who was as warm on the outside as he was in. "Hey guys…my little cousin's father got hurt on his way here and so he came to take his place…play nice alright? His name is Fa Ping."

Jun looked up recognizing his new name and gave a sheepish smile. He had no idea how to act around men let alone those who were used to hard training and labor. He gave a small bow of his head as he said softly "It is an honor to meet you, please look after me." He knew that he was being too formal but there was little else he could do in this situation.

Shang had been watching the interactions; he wanted to make sure that their late arrival caused no trouble amongst those in the camp. He gave a small smile of amusement when he saw the young man bow his head and give a formal greeting, he almost felt sorry for the boy. It seemed he was far out of his element here.

Ling and Chein Po were silent after the introduction but Yao it seemed was unable to contain himself. "This is your cousin Ping? He looks like a girl!" He shook his head and gave 'Ping' a quick test punch to the gut which sent the young man flying "Sissy boy…look at him can't even with stand a punch!"

Jun groaned as he Mulan helped him up. He could hear those who had gathered laughing at him, mocking his pain. He sighed and closed his eyes, reminding himself that he was here for a reason, to serve his duty to his family and to protect his sister. Then Shang called for them to commence training and he was unable to hold out a groan, duty was about to become a very painful experience.

Thank you all so much for reading! Please continue to enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for your support! Please continue to enjoy the story!

Jun had known that he would not fare well during the army's training. However it was much more brutal that he had imagined. Most of the soldiers were bad at _something _during the training but few of them were bad at _everything._ Unfortunately Jun was one of these, and the worst among the worst.

Shang had done the best he could to watch all of his soldiers and track their development. However one was constantly demanding more and more of his attention. Fa Ping seemed to be earnestly trying in every one of their training sessions, but was constantly defeated by his own body.

Jun was grateful when he was finally allowed to limp away from the spar for a moment. He could hear the laughter of the other men at him and felt his face flush in shame. He almost wished that he could have died in a forgettable rush during a battle than live through this humiliation. He held his head high and tried to bare it. Smirking to himself when he saw Mulan take his place and begin to firmly beat back his former opponent.

Jun watched for a moment, Mulan had her own struggles she had told him during her stay here. However she had slowly overcome them by working extra hours and doing extra training. She was now passable at sparring but Jun knew she wouldn't stop until she could beat back Shang. He shook his head and turned to go to the river. He was done for the day and he was eager to wash off the sweat and grime he had accumulative.

Shang watched his newest solider go, the head usually held aloft was now down in a defeated pose as he walked to the river. Shang clapped his hands ending the session just as he watched Jun force his partner to the ground. "That's enough for today, we should follow Ping's example and take a bath." The men laughed jokingly before they followed their Captain's advice.

Jun was closing his eyes in meditation as his long hair flowed out around him in the water. He was basking in the silence and the peace of the night before he would have to go and face the rest of the men at the camp. His eyes flashed open when he heard the sound of laughter and pounding feet heading in his direction. He groaned and sat up in the water as Mulan's friends jumped into the small pond.

He looked at the men as they horse played around and was grateful that Mulan was marring a man who was mature like Shang. He heard them notice him and could hear the usual slandering remarks that they passed at him when Mulan wasn't around. He felt so pathetic being protected by his sister and decided his bath was ruined for the night as he wrapped a towel around his waist and left without a parting glance to them. However it seemed they had assumed this is what he would do and made sure that the towel was the only thing he could wear.

Shang looked over the reports in his tent and the dying light of his candle reflected his faltering spirit. He was concerned with these, it seemed his father did not want them becoming involved if at all necessary, but there was a despairing tone to the letter he didn't approve of. He set it aside; his father had said that they weren't needed yet despite the surprise snow storm that had them cornered in at the small mountain village. Still, Shang knew that he would head out as soon as possible, his father's army was perfectly primed for a surprise attack, whether his father agreed or not they would need his soldiers there. Just in case. He stood and decided that a break was necessary in order to continue thinking clearly.

On his walk he saw a lone form heading back from the river and recognized Ping's slender form. He paused, his anger forgotten as he looked over the young man. He had been watching the smaller Fa to make sure he was at least trying during his training. However he now noticed that the bun the young man wore on the top of his head held more than the usual shoulder length that the other men might have. His hair flowed in an inky trail down his back, the water making it cling to him like a second skin all the way down.

Jun looked up and was startled to see Shang looking at him; he blushed and adjusted the towel for modesty as he said softly "Evening Captain…" He wished that he had brought his second pair of clothes with him when heading down to the water.

Shang raised a brow in amusement as he crossed his arms "And what happened to your clothes solider?"

Jun bit his lip and held out his damp uniform "I went to the river to bathe and neglected to bring a second pair, I was washing this set so they would be clean for the day after tomorrow." He didn't want to whine about the others throwing his clothes into the water. Besides they needed a wash anyways.

Shang couldn't help the small smile of amusement that crossed his lips; one of the many strange traits the other Fa possessed was his fastidiousness for being neat and clean. Shang shook his head and then said seriously "I admire you doing this for your father…but it is obvious that you do not belong here, at least not yet. I can't in good conscious send you to battle, you'll die."

At this Jun could feel the strain of the past few days finally snap and his eyes narrowed as he dared to look up directly at Shang "Perhaps all I wish is to die with a trace of honor defending the ones that I love. Now if you'll excuse me Captain, I'd best go to my tent and change."

Shang was speechless as he watched the young man leave. He had not meant to offend him but it seemed that what he had said struck a very sensitive cord with the boy. He sighed and turned to walk back to his own tent, his duties once again weighing heavily on his mind.

The next day in training he gathered the soldiers and told them that today they would begin the march to join the Imperial Army. Many of the soldiers seemed pleased with the change of pace. Jun however felt his face pale even as he looked and saw Mulan cheering heartily with the rest of the men.

Shang looked out upon the eager faces of his soldiers. Chi Fu was not pleased with this plan of action, still he could not argue that the Imperial Army could need them. Shang frowned when he looked and saw the pale face of Ping who looked terrified at the thought of battle. He knew he could not treat any of his soldiers different from the others, however Ping had Jun to look after him and Shang would make sure the young man was as safe as possible.

The march was long and hard, the men in order to cheer themselves up talked amongst themselves of what sort of wives they would look for when they returned. Jun and Mulan had made few comments during the conversation. Mulan was afraid that she might reveal a bit too much and Jun was quiet because of the very real danger they would soon be facing.

Shang could hear the men talking and smiled softly to himself as he thought about delicate beautiful Mulan waiting for him to return. He hoped that she would be proud of him and would want to hasten the wedding arrangements.

Shang knew that he was being a bit forward, after all he had only met Mulan a month ago, and already he could not wait until their families joined. His face flushed as he knew his thoughts would soon turn to less than pure subjects and urged his horse to ride faster.

They arrived at the Village suddenly, the trail they were on brought them around the corner and they discovered that they could have come too late. The village was burned and there were still dim red lights from the fires that were continuing on. The Village bell rang ominously in the breeze as Shang ordered the men to split up and look for survivors.

All of the men were quiet as they looked at the carnage before them. It looked as though Shang's suspicions of a surprise attack were correct. They found the field of fallen soldiers and all hopes of survivors were dashed as Chein Po brought Shang his father's helmet.

Jun's heart clenched when he saw the stricken look on Shang's face as he held his father's helmet. He wanted to go forward and consol him. Though he was aware that Shang would not recognize him as 'Mulan' and would shun the comfort. The rest of the men left to give Shang a minute alone to grieve. However despite Mulan gently pulling on his arm Jun could not be moved as he watched Shang mourn.

They had little time to spare for the dead, Shang reminded them they were the only hope against the Huns that remained and they had to reach the Capital before them. The small army filled with determination as they carried on in place of the Imperial troops. During their march there were no carefree conversations, only quiet mutterings that were interrupted when fire tipped arrows began to rain down upon them.

Jun looked to Mulan who was guiding their stallion through the snow attached to a cart carrying the burden of their ammunition and cannons. He shouted to her and ran to her side to help her guide the stallion away before it could set alight.

Shang looked over his soldiers, shouting at them to run when he saw two who had fallen behind the rest. "The cannons! Save the cannons!" He shouted trying to organize the men in the chaos. They managed to get away with most of the cannons and Mulan cut free the stallion as the rest of the men moved to safety.

The army fell back and organized themselves to fire cannons at the rocks were the arrows were flying from. Shang realized they were on the last one and ordered them to hold it. He knew that Shan Yu was clever and refused to believe he would be so quickly defeated. Unfortunately Shang was correct when Shan Yu's figure appeared amidst the smoke which disappeared, revealing the rest of his band as they began to charge down the snow covered mountain.

Shang felt his heart become weighed down with the realization that he would probably die here with his men. He pushed the feelings of fear and guilt aside "Remember men…if you die…you die with honor." His glance landed for a bit longer on Ping, thinking that out of all of them he would get what he desired, and it would be a shame.

Mulan looked at the set faces of her fellow soldiers and her brother and knew that they expected death. The mountain flashed in her father's sword and she saw that the last of the cannons was being aimed at Shan Yu. Her lips thinned into a grim line before she pulled the cannon from Yao and charged forward. It was insane, but she decided that if she was going to die any way she would rather at least try to live and save the others as well.

Jun's eyes widened in panic as he saw Mulan go forward with the cannon. In his panic he moved to chase after her but was stopped by Shang who was doing his best to keep his men in order "Mulan!" He shouted, unaware that he was speaking out loud or that Shang was able to hear him.

Thank you all so much! I hope that you are enjoying the story!


	6. Chapter 6 Final

Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you have enjoyed the story!

Jun looked down at the pale form of Mulan and felt a pang of guilt that she was the one laying on the cot instead of him. He reached down and tenderly caressed her face. He was only glad he had been able to protect her secret for a little while longer. He had convinced the army that his medical skills were significant enough to prevent them from calling a doctor. Shang seemed to have been suspicious of him but allowed it. Jun didn't understand what had happened to cause Shang's face to become so guarded around him. However most of his attention was focused on Mulan and he had no time to think about his commander's strange behavior.

Shang stood outside of the medical tent with the rest of the group. They were all concerned because Jun was such a popular person they were afraid he would be their casualty. Shang was standing out there for another reason. He was trying to reason out what he had heard and decide if he had somehow been mistaken. However when he couldn't bear waiting any longer he stormed into the tent, after all he was the commander and if they were all men there shouldn't be a problem with him entering the tent.

Jun looked up when Shang entered and for a moment was incredibly grateful that he had bandaged Mulan tightly and had given her another shirt to wear. He looked calmly up at Shang as he told him honestly about her condition. "The cut was shallow one…the blood loss was a danger because of the cold but he'll be fine after a night of rest."

Shang said nothing and just stared down into 'Ping's eyes as he said slowly "You called Jun 'Mulan'." He couldn't think of another way to bring up the question that had been haunting him.

Jun's eyes widened with panic and he shook his head slowly "No… There must have been a mistake…Jun and Mulan sound familiar…" Jun didn't have a chance to finish when Shang stepped forward and physically lifted him off of the ground by his collar and said "I heard you."

Mulan woke up slowly, sensing a disturbance in the small tent her eyes opened to take in the sight of Shang threatening Jun. She snapped into action, she sat up in the bed and gave a small hiss of pain as the cold air hit the bandaged wounds.

Jun's attention was diverted from the angry Shang when he heard Mulan's pained sound and looked at her in concern. "Don't move too quickly." He was reminded of the position he was in when Shang shook him to regain Jun's focus.

Mulan narrowed her eyes at Shang and said angrily "Stop it!" She kept her voice low, not wanting to attract attention from outside, most specifically Chi Fu. She thought they might be able to convince Shang to be quiet, but the stool pigeon would enjoy humiliating their family.

Shang narrowed his eyes and didn't loosen his hold on Jun as he said "Why should I Jun? Or should I say _Mulan_?"

Mulan realized what was going on and she stood up from the bed and laid her hand on Shang's arm "Let us explain everything…"

Shang looked for a moment as if he was going to ignore her but he slowly let Jun down and Mulan checked to make sure that her delicate brother was alright. The twins exchanged a look trying to figure out where they should start when Shang decided for them.

"_You're _Mulan…but I've met her…she isn't anything like you, is she in on this?" Shang's heart gave a small pang of pain when he thought of his love involved in this con. He was right, while the Mulan he had met looked similar to the Mulan before him they behaved and spoke nothing alike. He felt as if he had been made a fool of and wanted answers.

Jun stepped forward hesitating before gently laying his hand on Shang's arm "No… That is the real Mulan… the woman who went to the matchmakers and met you was _me._"

Mulan stepped in and spoke quickly explaining what they had been doing all those years and why it had carried on for so long like it had. "Shang Jun was just protecting me… he wanted this all to stop a long time ago…he just couldn't stand to see me unhappy."

Jun shook his head and said honestly "No Mulan I was selfish too…I was enjoying my life as much as you were enjoying yours, it's unfair for us to think we were being completely selfless."

Shang's head was still spinning from what he had learned and then he leveled his gaze on the real Jun, realizing for the first time how similar he was to the Mulan he had fallen in love with. He didn't know what he was going to do with the feelings. He had thought they would change but he realized as he looked down at Jun's hesitant face that he felt the familiar tug in his hear that he experienced when he looked at 'Mulan'.

Mulan looked between the two of them and blushed when she realized her part had been done. She stepped out of the tent with a small smile on her lips and told the remaining men that they had to prepare to move to the Capital and that 'Ping' and the commander were busy with discussion. When Chi Fu insisted he should be part of the discussion she told him that Shang had wanted him in charge of rounding up the soldiers the spiteful man smiled gleefully as he went to search out the soldiers.

Jun looked up in to Shang's dark eyes and said softly "I…I just wanted to secure her a good future…know that she was safe after I…" He didn't need to finish what he expected to happen to him.

Shang reached forward and cupped Jun's chin, his skin was just as soft as he remembered and he pulled him closer "It was an honorable thing to do…" He said softly. He remembered all the times during training where Jun had tried so hard to be better…stronger, and he remembered the solemn words he had spoken before the battle. Suddenly Shang was angry again, but for a different reason. "You were willing to die?"

Jun looked up at Shang with confusion "Of course…by my age most men are trained and ready for battle…they just need formal training before they can take part…" He shrugged his shoulders delicately "I was just…I don't know if what I was doing was for Mulan or for myself at the end." He blushed remembering the kiss they had shared.

Shang remembered as well and while he didn't understand how he could still hold these feelings for Jun he knew more than well enough what he wanted to do with them. He cupped Jun's face with his strong hand as he ran a calloused thumb down the line of his jaw "For yourself as well?" He murmured before leaning in and taking a kiss from Jun's gasping lips.

Jun's eyes widened at the surprise kiss and his mind blurred wondering how they could possibly be doing this now that the truth was out. When Shang ran his tongue against Jun's lips Jun felt a shock of pleasure go through him and let out a small sound of love before weakening and accepting Shang's kiss.

Shang moaned when Jun hesitantly opened his mouth for him and plunged deeper. He wrapped his free arm around Jun's waist and pulled his tightly against him so that Jun would be able to perfectly feel what he was doing to him. Shang smirked when he felt Jun's hesitant shudder and pulled away "We have to go the capitol…" He said breathlessly, his eyes ventured over Jun's body before he said softly "We'll sort this out later."

Jun nodded as he watched Shang leave the tent, grateful that Mulan's secret was going to be safe for a while longer and took a minute to calm himself down before following after.

Shang was surprised to see the soldiers already getting ready to go and looked and saw that Mulan was the one to thank for that. He still was disturbed over the trick they had pulled. But he could not argue that while Jun was the man Mulan was far better suited to the life of a soldier. The thought of Jun wearing heavy armor and fighting seemed foreign and made Shang's stomach clench in painful ways.

Shang's thoughts were preoccupied while they entered the Capitol's celebration though he managed to smile and wave politely the audience. He couldn't help but wonder what his father would think of the change of events remembering his fallen father made the occasion more than a little somber.

Jun stayed within eyesight of Shang but the expression on the commander's face clearly said that he did not wish to be disturbed.

It all happened very suddenly, the Emperor had said a few words when a familiar hawk stole the sword Shang was presenting and a familiar form was revealed in the shadows of the Palace.

Jun and Mulan exchanged a glance before the dragon was torn apart by the Huns hidden inside of it. Mulan and Shang along with the rest of the soldiers jumped into action. But there was little they could do as the Emperor was taken and they were overwhelmed.

Jun watched as they fought to break down the door of the palace. He shook his head and Mulan came to his side "They'll never make it to the emperor in time…" She said. Suddenly the same idea occurred to both of them and they shared a smile as they got the attention of Shang and the others.

Shang wanted to laugh at the sight before him. Mulan was dressed as a woman for the first time in years, Jun looked much like the Mulan he had fallen in love with, and he agreed with Mulan, these clothes suited him much better. Then Mulan had chosen her friends to help with the infiltration and while they didn't really pass as attractive women Shang was certain Mulan and Jun would get them as far as they needed. He exchanged a look with Jun and offered a small smile.

He was surprised how reluctant he was to let Jun go, but to protect their secret he had no choice but to treat him like every other man under his command. They left and distracted the guards enough before subduing them and Mulan gave Shang the signal to go.

They managed to get the Emperor away from Shan Yu but Shang was over taken by the larger warrior. Mulan and Jun hesitated. Mulan cut the rope and distracted Shan Yu by revealing that she was the solider from the mountain. While Jun was busy rushing to Shang's side and seeing if he was okay.

Jun watched Shan Yu chase after Mulan and prayed that she would be okay. He looked back down at Shang and smiled softly "Are you alright?"

Shang looked up at Jun and reached up to caress Jun's face "I'll be better in a minute." He coughed trying to get air back into his lungs and relaxed into the gentle hold of Jun. They looked at each other quietly for a moment, coming to terms with what they would do.

They heard explosions out the window and saw fireworks exploding into colorful celebrations. Jun hesitated for a moment before he bent over and placed a kiss on Shang's lips. He smiled when the Captain responded and shivered when he felt Shang's strong hand going through his hair to release his bun and giving them an ebony curtain of privacy.

Several Months Later

Shang woke as the morning light drifted into the bedroom and disturbed him. He sighed wondering why he never remembered to close them at night. He smiled and turned over and looked at Jun who was wisely curled away from the sun's beams. He leaned over and kissed the bare shoulder he found his hand trailing down the soft skin towards he firm member that was awakening with the dawn.

Jun gave a yawn and looked over his shoulder at Shang, unsurprised to see that one hand was already playing with his long silky hair. Jun still couldn't help blushing when he saw Shang's obvious arousal. He turned to look away but Shang's lips followed him and kissed him until he relaxed. He smiled and rolled over into Shang's chest.

Mulan was out, living her life as the celebrated warrior Fa Jun, and Lee Shang had raced back to the Fa family to marry Fa Mulan. Only Shang and the Fa family knew the truth.

Thank you all so much for your support! I hope that you have enjoyed the story!


End file.
